Forbidden love
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: Romance is in the air for these young people who are in love. But with the two towns fighting, will Cam, Ash, Laney and Georgia get their dream dates? Or will these 4 give up? And who knows? A certain farmer might find love as well. (A Romeo and Juliet story. A Cam x Reina, Ash x Nori, Laney x Dirk and Georgia x Kana pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: well hello again to you wonderful readers! I'm here to share a new story with you guys. Since we always see love stories about the MC finding love, I thought it'd be interesting to change things up a bit. The MC (which is going to be Lillian) won't be the one in love. She'll be the one who's going to play matchmaker, while trying to stop the fighting between the two towns. So enjoy! And let me know what you think of my pairings. :D_**

* * *

Lillian's P.O.V.

I woke up to hear knocking at my door. Ugh! Why...? What time is it? 2am. Who is at my door at 2am? Please go away!

"Lillian. Lillian? Are you awake?" I hear Cam's voice calling from outside. Again, please go away! I got out of bed and sleepily walked to my door. "What?" I snapped.

"Were you asleep?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No I'm always awake at 2am in the morning. Of course I was sleeping you idiot." I gave him a tired look. "What do you want? It better be important."

"We need your help."

"We?"

"We." I saw Ash walking towards us. "We." Laney and Georgia behind him.

Fuck. I love these people but they better have a good excuse for waking me up.

"We're in love." Laney explained.

Again, I rolled my eyes.

"With the teens from Konohana." Georgia added.

And there it is. I nodded. "Okay, okay, come on in. You better explain yourselves." I closed the door behind me. "Okay, who is in love with whom?" I made some hot chocolate.

"With Nori." Ash spoke up.

"Reina." Cam said next.

"Dirk." Laney added.

"Kana." Georgia finally said.

Wow. This is going to be a hard to work with. Bluebell and Konohana don't get along. Well, the older generation anyway. "Okay. Since I go to Konohana everyday, I'll see what I can find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long. I've been busy these days. Anyway, I'm glad that you guys like this story. Especially you Olivia! :)_**

* * *

Lillian's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up at 6am, as usual, to get some work done. I'm really tired. But. But I need to feed my animals. It has to be done. I can't ignore them after all. I need a coffee. Maybe I'll go to the cafe after this. Yes. That's what I'll do. I was letting my animals outside of their barn when Ash approached me.

"You look tired." He said, walking towards me.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's see... 4 of my best friends woke me up at 2am. Of course I'm tired." I snapped. "Seriously, I love you guys, you know I do. But you didn't had to wake me up at 2am just to tell me that you're in love."

He smirked. "Sorry. It was the girls. They dragged Cam and me out of bed."

"Of course they did. Should've known. Anyway, what do you want?" I asked.

"You're going to Konohana later right?"

"Yes, right after I finish my work here, and after I go to the cafe, why?"

He pulled out a flower and showed it to me. "Can you give this to Nori for me? I got it from Cam."

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?" I teased.

"You know I can't."

I giggled. "I know. I'm just teasing." I punched Ash lightly on the arm. "You really like her huh?"

"Yeah, I do." He leaned against my fence. "I know we're not supposed to talk to the others from Konohana, but when I see her at those cooking festival's I just can't help myself. There's something special about her I like. I can't explain it."

I nodded. This reminds me of that book I read. You know, 'Romeo and Juliet'. And that's when it hit me. A devilish smile crossed my lips.

"What?" He looked at me curiously.

I grinned. "What if I told you that the eight of you get to see each other outside of the cooking festival?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, I'll explain my plan to you if you help me with my farm work. You do owe me after all."

"I should've known there was a catch." He sighed. I smirked.

With Ash's help, the two of us fed my chickens, milked my cows, and brushed my sheep. When we were done, I told Ash my plan as we walked to the Cafe. Once there Cam and Laney greeted us and I told them my plan as well.

"Wait, what?" Laney asked, jumping out of her skin.

"You heard me. All of us teens from both towns will meet at the mountain top and just hang out. Like a party or something. I'll invite everyone. Even Hiro, Mikhail and Alisa that way it's like a party. I bet I could get Eileen to come as well. She's one of us you know."

"A-and we get to spend time with our dates r-right?" Cam asked.

I grinned. "Yup!"

"When?" Ash spoke up.

"Tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry I haven't been writing like I should. I had writer's block for a while, but now I'm back. Enjoy this chapter and reviews are always welcome! I have plans for this story I promise! :)

* * *

Lillian's P.O.V

Just then, Dirk entered the cafe. Besides me, he's the only other person who's allowed to visit both towns. The guy moves in from Zephyr Town, taking the postman job for Konohana, but ended up taking the Bluebell job as well. Guess Rutger was desperate to hire someone even though he lives in Konohana. And Zephyr Town...I've heard of that place. Was that the place where the bazaars are? Never been, but I've read about it. Like Echo Village. Heard of it, but never been. Dirk approached us, smiling at us well, at Laney. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey Dirk! You're just in time!" Ash spoke up. Ash's a great guy but he really could use a chill pill right about now.

"I am?"

"Yes, Lillian has an idea that you might like." Laney explained, blushing. She really does like him, I can see it.

"Really? Well, what's this idea of yours Lillian?"

"A small party at the mountain top tonight." I grinned. "These four woke me up at two in the morning just to tell me that my eight best friends like each other." Again, I rolled my eyes at the four who were responsible for my lack of sleep.

"Ah, let me guess...the girls idea?" He smirked. "As for the party I'm in."

"Glad to hear it." I stood up. "You can help me spread the word to the others in Konohana. While these four tell Alisa and Mikhail." Guess I'll tell Oracle myself. Although don't know if she'll show up. I walked towards the door and turned around to face Dirk, who was talking to Laney, who had gotten back to work at the counter. "Dirk, you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming." He told me. Although he's not moving.

I sighed. "Let's go, Romeo." I literally had to dragged Dirk out of the cafe. "You can see your Juliet tonight." I giggled.

* * *

Dirk's P.O.V

"I'm coming I'm coming." I waved goodbye to Laney and the others as Lillian literally dragged me out of the cafe. She sure is strong for someone who's only 5'1". Seriously. Don't know how she stays in shape. Even Gretel wasn't this strong. Although Gretel didn't dragged me out of the restaurant either. I followed Lillian out of Bluebell, good thing today's my day off. Otherwise, I wouldn't have made it this far without passing out. Sure I walk through the mountain everyday, but not with Lillian. I usually take breaks when I'm up here. I like it up here. I'd bring Laney up here if her dad knew about us. But since the two mayor's are fighting, we've decided to wait to tell her dad. Laney said that her dad wouldn't mind, but I wasn't sure. The man looks scary. I remember when I first met Laney. It was my first day on the job, it was my first time walking through the mountain. I was tired, I didn't want to walk up and down this mountain everyday. But now I'm used to it. Anyway. I was hungry, I needed something to eat. A guy has to eat right? I walked into the cafe and there she was, taking people's orders. I worked in the restaurant in Zephyr Town, so I didn't want to rush her. I knew how busy a cafe can get. When she got to my table, taking my order, I realized how cute she really was. I had to see her again. And we've been talking ever since. Now I'm using this postman job as a excuse just to see Laney, it's the only way I could see her other than the cooking festival...


	4. Chapter 4

Dirk's P.O.V

"I need to see Kana, can you please go tell Hiro, Nori and Reina about our little get together tonight?" Lillian asked me once we've gotten to town. I nodded. May as well go see Hiro first since the clinic's the closest. Yes I'm that lazy. And yet I walk up and down the mountain everyday. Once Lillian and I had parted, I walked inside of the clinic, and saw Hiro and Dr Ayame. Great how am I supposed to-

"Hello Dirk, how can I help you today?" Ayame gave me a kind smile.

I returned her smile. "Uh...can I speak to Hiro? Uh, alone? It's uh...a guy thing." I gave Hiro a knowing look. He knows about me and Laney. He knows about everyone, actually.

"Oh. I get it." Hiro mouthed. "Uh, Dr Ayame, could you-"

"Oh, of course. I'll be upstairs if you two need anything." The doctor told us as she walked up the stairs and shut the door.

"So?" Hiro faced me. "What's up? Assuming this is about Laney?"

"Yes...wait no...well, kinda."

"Huh? I'm confused, Dirk."

"Sorry." I faced my friend. "Lillian wants me to tell you that she's planning a small party on the mountain top, and wanted you to come. 'All of us' will be there."

"When you said 'all of us' you mean..."

I nodded. Wow he's smart. "Yup. You, me, Kana, the girls, and the others from Bluebell."

"Ah..." He paused. He looked at me. "So Lillian wants me to come?"

I blinked. "Yeah, everyone." I paused. I noticed that he was blushing when we were talking about Lillian. And that's when it hit me. "Hiro, do you...like Lillian?"

...

Hiro's P.O.V

"..." I paused. Dirk's question scared me, that was random. I guess he saw me blushing. I sighed. This was the second time that someone had asked me that question. Nori had asked me yesterday. I turned away from Dirk. "I may...have a small crush on Lillian." I can feel my heart started beating, and my cheeks started to heat up, is it hot in here or is it just me.

"A small crush huh?" Dirk smirked. "It doesn't look like a small crush to me, but hey, you should ask her out, she's a great girl."

"Ask her out? No I can't. I even can't talk to her without saying something stupid, no, no, I can't, I can't, I-" And I should stop talking. I sighed. "I'm not ready. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"You won't know until you ask her." Dirk gave me a reassuring look.

He's right. I won't know Lillian's feelings until I face her. I should face her soon. "Hey Dirk? Can you not...say anything to Lillian? I...uh, don't want her to know that I like her."

"I promise I won't say anything."

* * *

Laney's P.O.V

It wasn't long that I was alone. After Dirk had left with Lillian, Ash, Cam and Georgia had left as well. I knew they had jobs too but it can get lonely in here sometimes. Sure there's my dad but it's not the same. I want someone around my age to chat with. If only Dirk could stay and keep me company. He's a good listener. Ugh I wish that the two towns would stop fighting so that Dirk and I could be together. Oh and the others too of course. But for now we're keeping this on the down low. Which is getting on my last nerves. Everyone should be happy. Where's the happiness? Lillian's right this is just like Romeo and Juliet. Guess that makes me Juliet. And Dirk's my Romeo. Oh gosh, hopefully this won't be like the book. I hated that ending, why did they have to die?

"Um, hello?" I heard a small voice by the door. I looked up to see Alisa. Finally. Some human contact. And no, my dad doesn't count.

"Hi Alisa! Welcome!" My dad greeted the priestess.

'What can I get you?" I asked. Alisa may be quiet but she's a good person.

"Just a small salad is fine," she told me quietly. I nodded and told my dad. "So, how are you Laney? Been a while since we've talked."

I sat next to her at her table. "I'm good." I smiled sweetly. "I uh..." I paused. I made sure that my dad was out of site. "I got to see Dirk today." Alisa was one of the few people who knew about our little secret.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." She smiled at me. "If only you guys can see each other more often, all of you."

"That'd change tonight."

"Huh?"

Oh...right she doesn't know about Lillian's plan. Again, I made sure my dad was out of site before speaking. "Oh, sorry I guess nobody had told you yet. Lillian's having a small party tonight that way we all get to hang out without worrying about everyone going into fight mode."

"Ah,"

"You should come." I grinned. "Lillian wants everyone who knows about the secret to come. So that includes you, Hiro, Mikhail-"

"Mikhail?" I looked up at the priestess who was blushing. I giggled. I know that look anywhere.

"You like Mikhail!" I grinned.

...,

Alisa's P.O.V

"I-I..." I panicked, a priestess isn't supposed to have a crush on anyone...right? I sighed. "Maybe a little, oh my gosh, I'm a priestess, I shouldn't be having these feelings, especially on a guy like Mikhail." I put my hands over my eyes.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Laney put a hand on my shoulder. "Come with us tonight, it'll be okay,"

I sighed. "Okay I'll come."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, Alisa x Mikhail is one of my personal ships and MUST HAPPEN~! Lol, anyway enjoy! As always, reviews are always welcome. :D_**

* * *

Alisa's P.O.V

Talking to Laney was fun. I can't remember the last time I had a nice conversation with someone. Was it with Chelsea from the islands? I can't remember. After I left the cafe, I walked up the mountain to the Harvest Goddess pond. I like it up here. It's very peaceful. The nice breeze, the cute animals playing, the beautiful music playing in the air-wait what? Music? But that means Mikhail's up here as well. What should I do? I get nervous around him. I hid behind a tree, watching the guy as he was playing that beautiful instrument. I didn't stayed hidden for long though, as my foot was caught on something, which made me trip right in front of him.

"Alisa?" Mikhail stopped his music playing and faced me. "Are you alright?" He offered a hand out to me.

Taking his hand, I smiled innocently. "I'm fine, thanks for helping me up." I paused. "I-I didn't mean to bother you, I'll go now." I started my way back down the path.

"Wait you're not bothering me, please stay?"

I turned to face him. I wanted to stay but I just couldn't. What if I say something really stupid? Remembering my conversation with Laney, I sighed. "O-okay," I walked over towards him, sitting down on a nearby rock. Maybe if I stay quiet, he won't talk to me. I rather listen to him play something on that beautiful violin.

"See? Isn't this nice?" He suddenly asked.

I jumped. I wasn't expecting him to sit next to me. I'm just not used to the body contact, why is he so close?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," He put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him. He's really handsome. "It's O-okay," I told him shyly. Maybe I do like him. I'm allowed to have crushes right?

"Ah, hello you two!" I heard Lillian's voice called out. She must be coming back from Konohana.

"Hello, Lillian." Mikhail greeted the farmer while I just gave her a shy wave.

"Oh good I found you both." Lillian walked closer to us. "I'm assuming that nobody has told you?"

"Told us what?"

"T-the party?" I asked quietly. "Laney told me." I added.

"Party? What party?" Mikhail looked at us curiously.

I stayed quiet, listening to Lillian as she explained her side of the story. It really was a good plan, I had to admit. It's like that one book I've read. What was it called again? Romeo and Juliet?

"Ah, I see." Mikhail stood up. "Of course I'll come. But..." He looked at me. Why is he looking at me? "One shouldn't go to a event alone. Would you like to keep me company Alisa?"

"..." I paused. Did he just...I looked at Lillian, who was grinning ear to ear. After a moment, I faced Mikhail again. "Alright, I'll go with you," I promised Laney that I was coming anyway, so why not keep Mikhail company?

Mikhail gave me a smile. "Wonderful! It's a date, then." He turned to Lillian. "I think I'll get going now. I'll see you ladies tonight." He added before walking away.

I paused. A date? I faced Lillian. "What did I just do?"

"You just got yourself a date, Alisa." She giggled.

"A date?" What have I done? "Lillian...you got to help me. I never went on a date before."

Lillian walked closer to me. "It's okay. I'll help you, we all will."

"We?"

"Laney Georgia and I, silly." She giggled again.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oh look who finally updated this story! Yes I'm back XD Anyway enjoy_**

* * *

Lillian's P.O.V

I had to admit, Alisa turned out gorgeous. Mikhail's going to choke on his violin once he sees her. No, not literally. Don't worry. But still. The girls and I did a great job with her. Laney did her hair, Georgia picked out her outfit, a I did her makeup. But not too much makeup of course. Don't want to over do it after all. When we were done, the three of us stepped back, amazed. We turned a already beautiful priestess into something more.

"W-what?" Alisa gave us a confused look.

"Sweetie," Georgia took a step forward, "Look for yourself."

Nodding, Alisa walked to my bedroom's mirror, completely stunned. "Is that me?" She faced us. "W-what have you done to me? I-I look...I look..."

"You look stunning!" Laney grinned.

"I do." She said quietly. I really do. And that scares me." She sighed. "This whole falling in love thing scares me. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to fall in love. It's a wonderful feeling, it is, b-but...I'm not sure if I'm ready. Plus, there's this priestess business. Am I allowed to like someone?"

"I can't see any reason you can't." I walked over to her. "Like you said, love is a wonderful feeling. And Mikhail's a great guy." I smiled sweetly. "Oh, Dirk and Kana too, of course." I smiled at the other two girls.

"And you?"

"Me?" I faced Laney. "What about me?"

"Do you like anyone, silly." She giggled.

"Laney, why would you ask me that? Hiro's the only guy left." I questioned. "Seriously he's a great guy, but I don't like him like that."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Crap. She saw me blushing. "I may...have a small crush on Hiro, happy?" I honestly don't know how it happened.

"Yes!" Laney screamed. I covered my ears. Literally. "When? How?"

"When I first moved in?" I smiled innocently.

"That was two years ago, dear." Georgia chimed in.

"Let her explain herself." Laney looked like she was about to jump out of her skin.

"Remember when I had to go to the clinic when I fell off my horse? I was hurt pretty badly. I couldn't leave the clinic for weeks."

"I remember. Ash had to take care of your animals."

"Anyway, since I couldn't do anything, I was bored out of my mind. Hiro would keep me company everyday those few weeks. We'd talk for hours, and after a while, I had realized my feelings. And I don't know, I guess I saw something in him I haven't seen before."

"Tell him!"

"What?"

"It's been two years, tell him." Laney repeated.

I paused. She's right. It's been two years, I should tell Hiro that I like him. He deserves to know at least. And if he doesn't feel the same way, well, at least he'll know. Yes I'm surprisingly calm. To be fair, I'm not the type of girl who'd cry over a guy.


End file.
